


Makes Me Wonder

by PinkTala



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkTala/pseuds/PinkTala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of Brits, Blondes, Body images and learning to be affectionate with Beryl Hutchinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makes Me Wonder

When Beryl Hutchinson had invited Steph to jump over the pond for a summer week the blonde had been excited. London had been good to the blonde, more or less, and Beryl had become a good friend after a few solid months of funny text messages and e-mails exchanged on a daily basis. They were both friendly and upbeat girls, which a hankering for fighting crime and a taste for good quips.

Neither girl had planned on their week long sleep over becoming a week of new discoveries. Experimenting as it were. Steph wasn’t sure just how it had happened. One moment Beryl had pressed her hand to the blondes face and given her a shoe and the next they were laying on the floor sharing playful kisses.

Steph liked Beryl’s curves. Neither girl was especially soft, with the lives they lead it was a requirement to be in shape and toned. But they still had the slightest of curves, the kind that boys didn’t have. Both girls liked curves.

Steph liked the softness of Beryl’s hair against her collar bone as they relaxed on the couch. Beryl liked they way the blonde’s long hair curled around her fingers when she ran her hands through her hair. They liked the way their hands fit together as the walked down the street leaned into each other.

Beryl liked the way Stephanie held her. Arms loose around her waist, the side of her face pressed into Beryl’s shoulder. Her hair draping down British girls chest and back. Smooth lips pressed lightly against her neck as she was held lightly.

Steph likes the way Beryl smiles at her and calls her ‘love.’ Beryl kisses the scars on her torso lightly and never makes her feel insecure about them. Beryl is liberal with affections, which Stephanie is more then happy to enjoy.

A kiss on cheek when she’s excited. A soft press of lips on lips when they are cuddled up and relaxed. A tug on the bottom lip when they are being needy. Soft, wets kisses sprinkled over bodies when they are alone and feeling affectionate.

Before Stephanie gets on the plane to go back to Gotham at the end of their week together, they kiss each other on the corner of the other’s mouth. Beryl tells her to come back soon and Steph squeezes her hands and can’t wait for the next time they get to spend time together.


End file.
